KIDNAPPED
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Yang jelas, pelarian mereka dimulai saat Chanyeol menyatakan cinta dan malah mendapat todongan senjata. [ChanBaek] /Boys Love/ RnR!


Pertama kali Chanyeol naksir seseorang, situasinya benar-benar buruk.

Saat itu, dia dan keenam temannya baru kembali dari acara kelulusan sekolah saat sepuluh orang bertubuh gemuk menghadang jalan dan memukuli mereka habis-habisan. Lebam di sudut mulut masing-masing bertahan setidaknya selama dua minggu, menyebabkan mereka harus membatasi asupan makanan kalau tidak ingin dapat sentakan nyeri.

Satu per satu temannya pergi teratur meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun kembali membentuk koloni untuk melayangkan pembalasan setelah mengetahui alasan mereka dipukuli; Chanyeol naksir pacar orang.

"Cinta itu buta, _Man_. Tau sendirilah, aku ini perjaka kaya cinta." Alasannya kala itu.

"Sini, kami buat buta betulan sekalian!"

Setelah itu, berat badan Chanyeol turun drastis. Kalau kata Jongin, _sih_ , kekerasan termasuk bentuk kasih sayang bagi sekumpulan anak laki-laki. Terima sajalah, kelompok mereka memang hobi tebar-tebar kasih sayang melalui pukulan.

Kali kedua Chanyeol naksir seseorang, mereka terlibat kejar-kejaran mobil dengan kelompok yang tampaknya hobi tawuran. Lengan Kris patah dan yang lain terkena guncangan psikis yang cukup parah karena untuk pertama kalinnya mereka bertujuh masuk kantor polisi. Alasannya lebih gila, Chanyeol mengajak adik dari lawan sekolah mereka dulu untuk kencan. Didasari dendam masa lalu juga faktor ingin menghabisi Chanyeol, mereka tertahan seminggu dalam sel penjara.

"Manusia itu sering buruk sangka, padahal aku membawa misi perdamaian, _Man_. Dan ketampananku cukup jadi bendera putih mengingat harga kain per meternya secara ajaib melonjak."

Jadi, mereka melucuti ketampanan Chanyeol meski tidak bertahan lama karena setelah itu wajahnya sudah babak belur.

Tapi Chanyeol, yang wajahnya sudah lebam sana sini, tetap percaya diri mengatakan;

" _Man_ , masalahnya adalah, aku tampan luar dalam."

...

Sejak dua peristiwa besar itu, mereka sepakat bahwa hormon oksitosin Chanyeol perlu ditekan. Kris berjaga di hari Senin, Sehun hari Selasa, Jongin kebagian Rabu, jatah Jongdae keesokan harinya, Junmyeon bertanggung jawab untuk Jum'at, dan Minseok mendapat hari Sabtu. Misi mereka hanya satu; jaga jarak Chanyeol dari gadis-gadis yang berpotensi membuatnya naksir mereka.

Tapi, yah, sekarang, kan, hari Minggu. Apa masalahnya?

Merasa dirinya sedang tidak dijaga oleh keenam temannya, Chanyeol mengunjungi kedai cepat saji di samping tempat mereka berkumpul untuk santap malam. Tidak perlu bingung memikirkan apakah keluarga tujuh laki-laki ini khawatir atau tidak, karena toleransi orang tua mereka tidak begitu banyak untuk masa pubertas mereka. Sejak kelulusan, ketujuhnya memang hidup dengan saling bergantung.

"Kentang goreng dan soda." Pesan Chanyeol begitu mendudukkan diri di bangku paling sudut. Menurutnya lebih mudah mengawasi keadaan di sana —dan gadis-gadis cantik selalu tertangkap jangkauannya. Seperti sekarang, dia bisa melihat empat gadis cantik yang sedang ngobrol sambil tertawa di meja bagian depan.

Tidak perlu menebak siapa mereka karena Chanyeol sudah sangat hafal dengan kelompok Jennie cs itu. Tapi masalahnya, untuk sekarang, Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk berkencan. Nanti, iya nanti setelah di antara mereka ada yang putus dengan pacar masing-masing. Lagipula laki-laki bodoh mana yang mau membiarkan empat gadis super cantik itu menjomblo lama, _heh_?

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak peduli pada teman-temannya, tentu saja dia peduli. Tapi dipukuli dan dipenjara sekali seumur hidup bukan indikator kalau dirinya kejam, 'kan? Apa asyiknya hidup, _sih_ , kalau setiap peristiwanya terduga? Sekali-kali adrenalin perlu dipacu juga, hitung-hitung jaga kesehatan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pesanannya tersaji di depan mata. Dan selama Chanyeol menyantap, pandangannya tidak berhenti melingkungi sepenjuru ruangan. Jangan yang berambut panjang, jangan yang menggunakan riasan berlebihan, dan yang terpenting jangan yang semeja dengan laki-laki. Kriterianya memang berubah dari waktu ke waktu, tapi khusus untuk poin terakhir merupakan pantangan yang perlu dihindari mengingat keenam temannya yang membuat. Bisa dikuliti hidup-hidup dia kalau melanggar.

Retinanya terkunci tepat ke arah jam sebelas. Di sana ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap, berkaca mata dan memakai seragam sekolah. Yang paling menarik adalah kegiatannya; berkutat dengan alat tulis. Mengerjakan tugas di tempat seramai ini apalagi sampai malam wajar tidak, _sih_?

Dengan keberanian yang selalu tersedia dalam dirinya, Chanyeol menderapkan langkah mendekat dan menempati tempat di depan anak SMA itu. Baekhyun, begitu yang tertulis di pin namanya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu?" Setelah Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan acak barulah Baekhyun menyadari keberadaan lelaki yang diam-diam duduk di mejanya.

"Tidak." Sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu silakan mulai."

Dilihat sekilas saja sudah kentara kalau Chanyeol berpengalaman untuk soal merayu. Betapa sebalnya Baekhyun melihat senyuman yang tersungging di bibir lelaki di hadapannya. Iyalah! Dia yang sejak sore bersusah-payah menyelesaikan esai yang batas pengumpulannya tengah malam ini malah diganggu seenaknya. Maksud Baekhyun tidak langsung pulang ke rumah adalah karena ayahnya akan menyuruh Baekhyun ini-itu. Dan apa-apaan lelaki ini? Mau mengambil peran ayahnya?

Tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol, dia menulis paragraf terakhirnya sebelum melepas kaca matanya, mengais barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke ransel. Baekhyun mengenakan jaketnya kembali, meninggalkan uang di meja, lalu melangkah semakin jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi aku langsung ditolak, _nih_?"

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol naksir seseorang dan tidak muncul ancaman apa-apa. Masa, _sih_ , dia akan menyia-nyiakan keberutungan yang jarang terjadi seperti ini begitu saja? Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel kemudian menyusul Baekhyun dengan cepat.

 _ **Peringatan:**_ _Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta untuk yang ketiga kali_ , begitu isi pesannya.

Beruntung pemilik kedai cepat saji ini kenal baik dengannya, jadi dia tidak perlu pusing mengatasi pembayaran. Buang-buang waktu memang tidak pernah jadi kebiasaan Chanyeol.

...

Jadi malam itu, tepat pukul tujuh lewat lima belas Chanyeol menandai awal pengejaran cintanya. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya —bahkan teman-temannya pun demikian— kenapa semudah itu Chanyeol naksir seseorang? Kalau dia menjawab, _Ya permudah sajalah, hidup sudah susah_ , kesal tidak?

Baekhyun berada dua meter di depannya. Tanpa berniat mempercepat langkahnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dulu di manakah gerangan anak itu bertempat tinggal? Seperti apakah sikap orang tuanya saat anaknya pulang malam? Dan apakah Baekhyun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol?

Saat Baekhyun membelok di persimpangan pertama, lampu sorot mobil Junmyeon menyilaukan pandangannya sekejap. Chanyeol bisa lihat Baekhyun mendelik sebal, tapi untung saja keberadaannya tidak disadari.

"Hei, Perjaka Kaya Cinta. Bagaimana misi bunuh dirimu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sejauh ini lancar." Chanyeol bergabung dengan mereka di mobil. "Dan aku akan sangat senang jika kalian menjaganya begitu sampai akhir. Ikuti anak itu!"

" _Man_! Kau naksir anak SMA?" Tanya Jongdae setengah terkejut.

"Jangan bersikap berlebihan, _deh_. Kita juga baru lulus setahun yang lalu," Sehun menyahut.

Kris ikut menimpali. "Aku tidak percaya siswa seperti kita bisa lulus. Apalagi Kim Jongin!"

"Memangnya kita kenapa?" Tantang Jongin.

"Cuma pernah menjodohkan guru, terlibat tawuran, dan hampir membakar ruang olahraga sekali _kok_ ," Minseok memutar matanya.

"Terima sajalah, dewan sekolah tidak bisa membayangkan kita bakal melakukan apa kalau tetap di sana setahun lagi," Junmyeon melemparkan konklusi.

"Iya ya. Ngomong-ngomong apa rencana kalian kalau tidak lulus tahun kemarin?"

Obrolan mereka semakin melebar ke mana-mana. Ada yang mengatakan ingin berganti pacar sehari sekali, menggagalkan ujian sekolah, bahkan sampai membakar gedung olahraga betulan (meskipun dua tahun lalu bisa disebut hanya kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja.)

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol lebih suka menganggap obrolan mereka tidak pernah ada. Perhatiannya terkunci pada Baekhyun yang akhirnya sampai di rumah berpagar rendah.

"Berhenti dan matikan lampu sorotnya." Instruksi Chanyeol.

Begitu sampai, ayah Baekhyun sudah menunggu anaknya di pintu, dan cepat memberinya pelukan dan kecupan di dahi sebelum masuk. Ketujuh laki-laki pengamatnya tanpa ekspresi. Berharap diperlakukan begitu tapi di sisi lain membayangkannya agak menggelikan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian lampu kamar di sisi rumah paling kanan menyala. Chanyeol duga kalau itu merupakan kamar Baekhyun. Diam-diam dia bersyukur karena kamarnya di lantai satu, karena kalau tidak bisa kacau rencananya.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Begini," adalah kata pertama dan terakhir Chanyeol sebelum ke luar dari mobil, melompati pagar dan menghampiri jendela kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku selalu tahu Chanyeol bohong. Cinta tidak buta. Buktinya saja dia bisa melompati pagar begitu. Adanya, cinta itu memancing munculnya bakat. Aku selalu tahu Chanyeol berpotensi jadi atlet lompat tinggi." Ungkap Jongdae yang ditanggapi dengan keheningan panjang dari teman-temannya. "Sudahlah, pikiranku, jelas lebih maju daripada kalian."

Di sudut lain, Chanyeol sedang mengetuk jendela kamar Baekhyun. Anak itu membelalak kaget begitu tahu siapa manusia di balik jendelanya.

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku." Kata Chanyeol diselipi kebanggaan.

"Kau mengikutiku sejak di kedai tadi sampai sini? Jangan gila!"

"Sayangnya gila adalah nama depan, tengah, dan akhirku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun agak tersentak mendengar namanya sendiri keluar dari mulut laki-laki ini.

"Aku bisa membaca sejak taman kanak-kanak. Dan disana tertulis bahwa namamu adalah Baekhyun." Chanyeol menunjuk pin nama Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun menggulirkan mata sebal. "Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Cupid menelpon, katanya dia butuh hatiku kembali."

"Butuh apa?!" Ulang Baekhyun setengah menjerit.

Belum tamat menarik napas, Chanyeol melihat ayah Baekhyun muncul di pintu kamar dengan menodongkan senjata api dan memelototinya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Pemroses impuls dalam tubuh Chanyeol lebih menganggap itu sebagai ancaman kematian daripada pertanyaan. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang dia menarik lengan Baekhyun agar anak itu tidak punya pilihan selain memanjat keluar, lalu menariknya berlari secepat mungkin. Kali ini dia menggunakan pagar dengan seharusnya meski di bawah tekanan ancaman tembak.

 _Mana mungkin, sih, Pak tua itu berani menembak kalau anaknya sedang bersamaku?_

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Sudah lama aku tidak naksir seseorang, masa kulepaskan kau begitu saja?"

Kris membuka pintu mobil Junmyeon yang pada saat itu dia sedang berjaga di luar mobil. Bertepatan saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk, suara tembakan menggelegar.

"Kecepatan penuh, Kris!"

"Sial, ayahku akan dihukum! Turunkan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun membabi buta.

"Wow, kenapa ayahmu akan dihukum?"

"Dia polisi! Menembak warga sipil sama saja bunuh diri! Ayolah! Turunkan aku sekarang atau aku melompat."

Namun tampaknya ketujuh lelaki ini lebih tertarik dengan kalimat pertama Baekhyun daripada ancaman melompatnya.

"Gila! Kita baru saja lolos dari polisi!"

"Gila! Kita lepas dari todongan pistol!"

"Gila! Kita jadi buronan!"

"BENAR-BENAR GILA!" Pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Kuresmikan bahwa kau diculik mulai saat ini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

Kata siapa gue ga bakal balik lagi bawa short story? Tengah malam lagi! HAHAHAHAHAHA /gila/

Jangan tanya kenapa gue suka bikin ending gantung, tanya aja kapan kalian punya pacar :V


End file.
